


Not Quite Grown Up

by KanraKixystix



Series: The Yonaka Niji Archive [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adult Trunks, Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Metaphors, Peter Pan References, Resurrected Gohan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraKixystix/pseuds/KanraKixystix
Summary: Gohan is still learning how much he's missed since his untimely death, like how much Trunks has grown, and how much he himself can still learn from the boy he once trained.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Son Gohan
Series: The Yonaka Niji Archive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580197
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Not Quite Grown Up

**Author's Note:**

> It’s one of my headcanons that Gohan would read to Trunks as a little boy to help him sleep. For some reason, I’ve always compared Trunks to Peter Pan, so I made it his favorite story.

Though he wasn’t quite asleep, Gohan’s eyes were firmly shut as he relaxed against the wooden crates that were scattered in Bulma’s lab. The night was silent, save for the soft, strong voice of Trunks as he read aloud a book from his childhood, and he listened with rapt attention.

“I taught you to fight and to fly. What more could there be? There is so much more. What? What else is there?”

Gohan smiled as Trunks inflicted his voice to enunciate between Peter and Wendy. Peter Pan had always been Trunks’ favorite story growing up, and he recalled having read it to him more times than he could count, so many times that he could recite the story by heart. He peeked an eye open and watched Trunks’ lips form the words on the page, his blue eyes scanning over them with a practiced ease. There was something akin to peace in his little prince’s voice, a smile that reminded Gohan of the small, optimistic boy he used to be, and he was glad that he was still in there under all the suffering he had endured.

When there was a pause in the words Gohan opened his other eye to find that Trunks was looking out at the stars. Absently, he mused the similarities between the other half-saiyan and the hero that was Peter Pan. The hand cradling his head reached up, and he tugged on the ankle of his pants, gently drawing his attention downwards.

“Lost in a thought?” he inquired. Trunks’ eyes trailed down to meet his gaze and he closed the book, a smile forming on his lips. 

“It’s funny,” he started, and he slid down the wall he had propped himself against, his fingers tangling around Gohan’s own, “You taught me to fly, and taught me to fight…” He trailed off, busying himself with examining their interlocked hands. Bringing them to his lips, Gohan kissed his knuckles, smiling happily and he found himself getting lost in starry blue of Trunks’ eyes.

“What else is there?” He asked. 

Trunks shook his head with a quiet laugh, the sound striking Gohan right in his stomach. He would never tire of the butterflies that flitted through his stomach when Trunks laughed, or did anything really.

“That’s something you learn when you grow up,” he started, and he leaned closer, pulling him upright and brushing his lips over his, “but I think it starts with a best friend and a kiss.” Gohan smirked against his lips and hugged him close.

“I think that’s a good start.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you've read, please consider donating to [my ko-fi!](https://www.ko-fi.com/thatkanragirl)


End file.
